Stuff Mob Hitman 29 would hate
This story is a story about Right-Wing Freedom Fighters of the 20th Century. It includes stories revolving around Afrikaner Nationalism, as well as American involvement in Vietnam, The Troubles and an alternative storyline if the Germans would have won against the Soviets and thus defeating both the Russians and their respective allies, eventually leading to the defeat of the Western Allies. The Characters Afrikaners *F.C. Steeves Vilbrand - A descendant of the Cape Colonists hailing from the Netherlands, Frederijk Carl Steeves Vilbrand is a former member of the Ossewabrandwag, a Pro-Nazi Afrikaner league during WWII. Vilbrand has a reputation of being kind and warmhearted towards his fellow Afrikaners, but is shown to be ruthless against others, blaming them for the near-extinction of Boer culture in South Africa. *C.S. Chauvin - Charles Sebastién Chauvin is the descendant of French Huguenots. Being considered a champion of Afrikaner nationalism, Chauvin has been considered someone as important for Boers just as much as J.B.M. Hertzog or Hendrik Verwoerd, even being compared to Daniel François Malan himself. Chauvin is the commander of the Underground Element, a Fascist force alligned with the National Party of South Africa. *W.H.Z. Von Blatt - Walther Herzog Zacharias Von Blatt is an ex-member of the Sturmabteilung, who emigrated to South Africa after he was targeted by Serbian communists in 1943. Von Blatt found a profiting career as an assassin against opposers of the Boer cause. Nazis *Baron Kurt Detlev Von Grünning - An Kampfsturmführer of the SS, he is a ruthless commander of a Waffen-SS company. Grünning is the son of a rich Saxonic family that stems a long way back from the beginning of the Carolingian Empire. A strong, devout Nazi, he is seen as the ideal model of what a Nazi should be. Despite his skills as a "Jew hunter", Detlev himself questions the reason for killing Jews. *Sepp'l Mohler - A Hauptmann of the Wehrmacht, he is the son of Bavarian coal miners. Despite showing a ruthless commander side, he legitimately cares for his soldiers and swears to protect them at all costs. *Ulrik Qvistland - A former sailor from the coastal town of Lübeck. A hard-wired and tough-minded soldier indeed, bears Ulrik Qvistland for a name. He is an ardent supporter of the Nazi ideology and follows orders without question. *Stefania de Kees - A Belgian spy, Stefania was born to a family of Flemish farmers. She is the only known LGBT Nazi in the party, which is mostly given by the fact of her incredible manipulative skills, which managed to persuade Hitler to not kill her. *Lodewijk Van Haalen - Born in Maastricht, Netherlands, Van Haalen has been labelled a coward by the Germans, but still shows to be an ardent supporter of the Nazis. His fellow Dutchmen admire him, yet they don't know about his Nazi past. After the war, he settled in South Africa where he became a member of the NP (National Parti). Americans *Roger "Moneypants" Winfield - Wealthy All-American general with a political and oil tycoon background, being the sole descendant of Thomas Frederick Weinfeld, the son of a German-Jewish banking family that owned plantations. *George Burke - *Mitchell Travers - Well-mannered British, pro-Royalty *